Regulus The Hunter (Guide)
=Intro= This Guide is one i have been constructing as i have played taking notes and editing many things. This guide will help you to become a strong demigod hunter as regulus. resulting in quick kills and few escapes. As a forewarning you will not be strong right of the bat it will take a few levels, ok more like 10. =The Start= As you probably and hopefully know Regulus is an angel with a crossbow. Resulting in fair movement speed and a long range for attacks that can only get longer. As i start i always make sure to get an attack ability no matter what Demigod i am playing as. With Regulus i always start with Explosive Mines. Then work onto Angelic Fury, Snipe and so on. Below you will find a more detailed list on exactly what abilities i choose in what order. *''Level 1: Explosive Mines- Useful to quickly gain XP with hordes of minions'' *''Level 2: Angelic Fury- Strengthens your arrows'' *''Level 3: Snipe-Use to shoot enemies that run or are far away'' *''Level 4: Explosive Mines II- Stronger mines for demigods'' *''Level 5: Maim- Slow down demigods so you can take them out'' *''Level 6: Snipe II-Stronger snipe for demigods'' *''Level 7: Mark Of The Betrayer-Useful against demigods to harm when use abilities'' *''Level 8: Explosive Mines III- Really good mines to attack demigods'' *''Level 9: Sniper Scope-Allows for out of range attacks on towers'' *''Level 10: Angelic Fury II- even atronger arrows'' *''Level 11: Snipe II'I- Farther and stronger'' *''Level 12: Maim II- To slow down demigods even more.'' *''Level 13: Shrapenal Mines- The best mines against everything'' *''Level 14: Snipe IV- The best snipe soes alot of damage to kill demigods'' *''Level 15: Angelic Fury III-to super strength your arrows'' *''Level 16:Maim III-To slow your enemies to a crawl (LOL)'' *''Level 17: Mark Of The Betrayer II-To hurt demigods when they try to hurt you'' *''Level 18: Enhanced Attributes-Raises attributes'' *''Level 19: Enhanced Attributes II-Raises Attributes more'' *''Level 20: Enhanced Attrubutes III-Raises attributes even more'' '''=Tactics of the Hunter= Why i start off with Mines is because at the start you are not going to be able to kill demigods easily, you need to level up. So you place a mine in a area that is heavily populated with enemy minions at that will get you quite the XP over time. Angelic Fury is the poster child of Regulus, but you do not need to get the full Angelic Fury level III is perfect and level II even works just fine. As a hunter your first steps will be the hardest. =Baby Steps (Lv.1-11)= Starting out DO NOT attack demigods in fact i avoid enemy demigods until i am about level 11 or 12. Start out by only attacking enemy minions to gain XP and level up your Snipe and Mines. Once Snipe is level III and mines are at least level II possibly more then take on your first demigod. When hunting a demigod start out by auto attacking him. Make sure to have Health and mana potions and go into Angelic Fury. Use your mines once and leave the rest to auto attack. If you have the mana place some mines behind the demigod so when he runs away you do further damage. Once the mines are placed and the demigod starts running prepare your snipe. If your target gets inside some towers stop and shoot your snipe and if your target wasn't overly cautious you should get him. While in the rumble it would not have been a bad idea to place a mark of betrayer once he is below half life. So if he attempts to attack you with an ability you do damage. The mines are your best weapon this time of game and mostly through out the whole game so dont under estimate their offensive power. =A Force to be Reckoned With (Lv.12-20)= Now that you have taken on a few demigods and earned your ranks you are ready to become the name people fear. You will quickly destroy anything in your path if you know how. From Lv.12 on you don't have to follow my guide so strictly, but quickly gain shrapnel mines and snipe IV these are your main killing techniques. If you see a demigod fighting another demigod do not try to steal the kill with arrows, use your mines. Block the enemies path of escape with mines and he will most likely run right through them doing considerable damage. Before he escapes have your snipe ready to finish off the kills after your mines damage him. If you are taking on a demigod at full health and you are damaged dont worry you can quickly turn the tables. Set mines at the demigods feet to do instant damage. Then right away use your snipe to do some more quick damage, all of this while in Angelic Fury (this is why i said have mana potions). This will quickly take health and don't be afraid to use combat or enhanced health potions either. Once you have turned the tables he will run if your Snipe is not cooled down yet don't worry about it at least your not dead. For my final tactic note dont get things you wont use. If you dont have any thing you won't use get enhanced attributes they actually help. =The Hunter's Attire= As Regulus you use much of your mana on Angelic fury and on Snipe. So when shopping find items that will suit that issue. Also that increase weapon damage and health regeneration. When i get armor for Regulus i start with the breast plate giving good armor boost and some good health boost too. Then i move on to the helmet giving a good mana boost. Next or along with the helm i take. The boots giving speed to your movement or even attacks. Finally gloves boosting attack. Below is a list of the items i buy when i am Regulus. *''Breastplate: Hauberk of Life '' *''Helm: Vinling Helmet'' *''Boots: Assassin's Footguards'' *''Gloves: Slayer's Wraps'' *''Artifact: Mage Slayer (expensive and optional)'' =Pros and Cons= To play as any demigod intelligently you must know and embrace his (or her) strong and weak sides. For Regulus he is very ranged and very strong but in a close combat fight winning is a challenge. Also he absorbs mana like a sponge especially as Angelic Fury. So know and use this to Play smart as Regulus and you have good chances. =Hints and Tips= As sniper scope level one you are out of range to towers and you can still attack them, very useful. Potions are your friend use them and be aware of casting time To get from your citedel to some where quick buy a teleport scroll Mines explode on towers Don't go to a demigod that is on the other side of the map just wait one will come And the last one Regulus DOMINATES (for me at least) =Author= My name is ryan and my screen name online is rye556 so if you have read this and see me online please inform me if you liked my guide. Category:Guides Category:Regulus Guides